Ynaiven
Ynaiven has appeared 16 times, making its debut in the third edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it hasn't participated every edition in the YMF. YNA also didn't take part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival and been involved in some Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is TBA, which is short for TBA. Ynaiven has won the contest twice. In the 4th edition with "Un'Altra Idea", just as in the 8th edition with "Diamanti" . The worst result for YNA was the 11th place in the semi final in the 14th and 15th edition with the songs "Wicked Game" and "Nuevo". Ynaiven is located on the western continent. It has 2 direct neighbours and 1 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Vulpihjel and Mirtylanzea. And to the indirect counts Trezo Kavi. YNA has a total of 4 islands. Furthermore it's a very big country. YNA has a total number of 27.850.000 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Ynaivens. And their capital is called Yorence. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Ynaiven is their national language Italian with twelve appearences, followed by English with 3. YNA's best result has also been performed in Italian language twice, while their worst was sang in English and Spanish. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Ynaiven sent 9 women, only 2 men and 7 groups. So YNA sent 50% woman, 11% men and 39% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Ynaiven did not take part in every edition of the YMF since their debut withdrawing from the 19th edition onwards. Meaning that YNA appeared 16 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 4th and 8th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Ynaiven did not take part in every edition of the JYMF since their debut missing out edition 7 and 15 just as withdrawing from edition 17 onwards. Meaning that YNA appeared 12 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 16th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Ynaiven took part in some editions of the Special YMF. Meaning that YNA appeared 5 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 6th place in the 1st edition of Senior YMF. National Finals Ynaiven's national selection was introduced for the seventh edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Io Canto. It was used as selection method for edition 07 – 09, 13, 15 and 17. Io Canto 4 was planned but not held and wasn't even released to the public. Nevertheless the sequence was not interrupted. From each public national final was sent a participant to represent the country at the contest. Hostings yna 1.png Ynaiven hosted a total of two times. But not each time after they won a contest withdrawing from Junior YMF after their victory in edition 16. So it hosted twice the Yagredin Music Festival. Each contest was hosted by a different person, two in total. From those two hosts did take part two in a YMF event at least once.